


One More Time

by Faze_GS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faze_GS/pseuds/Faze_GS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could see him one more time. One last time to be with him.</p><p>How Harry wish he could meet his love one more time.</p><p>So many thanks to my beta, Jhoy, to make this stories readable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - One More Chance  
Just one more time  
One more day one last chance  
To have him in my arms  
To be with him

'Where am I?' He squeezes his eyes tightly as the morning light blinds his vision. He turns his head slightly when he feels a hand caressing his hair softly.

"Wake up sleepyhead. It's 8 o'clock already. I suggest you hurry up or Jammie will bugger you off," the voice chuckled softly before he felt lips touching his forehead. His body went rigid as the almost musical voice registered in his head and his eyes snapped open.

'That voice..!' He sees the owner of that familiar voice as they start to move away. He grabs their wrist as they started to rise from the bed. He holds his breath as the beautiful male turns his head towards him in confusion. He gasps loudly when he sees the face. A beautiful face that he longed to see and to caress again.

"Draco..." he whispered hoarsely in shock. He raised his free hand to touch the blond's face. His skin was soft and warm to his touch. He was real and very alive. He felt his eyes getting wet with tears that welled up but didn't fall and his breath hitched in his chest with the sudden rush of emotions that he now felt. He draw him closer and back onto the bed as he hugged him fiercely. 'Oh Godhow I missed him and hearing his voice...'

Gray blue eyes looked worried as he return the embrace. "Something wrong, Harry? Love?" Draco whispered into his ear before kissing his neck lightly as they knelt on the bed.

"Merlin, I miss you so much," Harry said huskily. Draco chuckled and kissed his temples as he pulled away a little.

"Well I miss you too, although I did spend last night with you in this house and in this room, even in this bed. I was beside you since you seem to have forgotten," Draco said in smug voice. "Mr. Malfoy - Potter, what's up with you?" he asked light heartedly as he entangled himself some more in Harry's embrace. Draco peered into Harry's face and narrowed his eyes when he saw a longing look there. "Are you feeling alright, Love?"

Harry inspected him closely, trying to re-imprint his image back into his memory. Long blond colored hair fell loosely pass his shoulders, that were as creamy and smooth as baby's skin, to shine in the day light. 

Fierce gray blue eyes with long sun colored eyelashes, that you had to stand this close to see, shone with concern which were paired with slim eyebrows that arced perfectly. 

Between his eyes as a small pointed nose and below that a set of full slightly redden lips. This perfect angel was his. His Draco Malfoy.

Draco was becoming confused over Harry's behavior and begin to worry again. "Harry, are you ok? Are you sick?" Harry cupped Draco's other cheek and caressed its softness also. He then gazed directly at Draco and smiled. Draco held his breath as he saw Harry's eyes. They were soft and so full of love for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you like I said. I can't even tell you how much I miss you," Harry said as he smiled lightly before tugging Draco closer. Harry kissed his lips softly. Those sweet lips of his that could kill anyone; he licked tenderly with his tongue. Draco kissed him back with a little pressure and bit his lower lip carefully. Harry moaned and deepened their kiss. He sucked on Draco's lips before thrusting his tongue into Draco's open mouth as he gave him entrance. He caressed every dip in his warm cavern and clashed their tongues together.

"Harry, I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but you know that we can't do that. We have got to go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies," Draco said through his pants as they broke their kiss.

"I know," Harry said absentmindedly as he nuzzled Draco's neck trying to get him to change his mind.

"Right. Let me go now so I can prepare your breakfast and you can go take your bath. I'll be waiting in the kitchen," Draco said as he disentangled himself from Harry's embrace and got up from the bed. He walked over to a set of draws and pulled out a shirt while he kept his back to Harry. "Hurry love, don't keep me waiting too long," Draco said with a wink as he pulled it over his head as he turned to look at him before walking to the door with a naughty sway that he couldn't keep out of his hips. Harry held his breath as he saw the sexy gesture that he made. He watched as the door closed softly behind him before he fell back unto to the bed to look up at a faded green ceiling. His eyes blinked a number of times to bring him out of his daze.

'Wow, I never thought I would see that.' Harry thought as he scratched his forehead. He never saw Draco walk like that before. A goofy grin rose on his lips. 'Well, I've seen it now I guess.' He closed his eyes and breathed softly, trying to feel the entire environment he was living in now. He opened his eyes and his gaze roamed the room slowly. There were rosily pearl colored walls with the four poster bed in the middle of the room. It had dark heavy curtains all around the bed but they were currently tied to each post and out of the way. There was an oak wardrobe on his right side and next it was the door to the bathroom. He believed. He rolled to his side of the bed to get up when he saw some pictures on his bedside table. He looked at one stunned before picking it up.

The picture was of Draco sitting on that very bed with some pillows at his back. His legs were crossed in a lousy a but comfortable looking manner. His head was tilted down slightly as he wore a soft smile on his lips. His eyes were smeared of love, devotion and pride with his shorter hair being blown by the wind behind his back along with the curtain from the window as light filled the space around the bed.

Harry touched the figures in awe as he looked at the little creature that was been held in Draco's arm with care. A little bundle of love dressed in frilly blue clothes. A very beautiful baby. Their little treasure of life. Draco's finger was in his little hand as he grasped it tightly in his peacefully sleep. His 'mother' looking on in pride. The sunshine shimmered around both of them creating ethereal beauty.

'God, Merlin! I had a son.' Harry gaped at the picture dumbfounded as the meaning of the photo fully sunk in. He was shaken from his current daze when a laugh came from downstairs. He opened the door and went towards the laughing to find Draco with a boy with messy raven hair tugging at his waist. 

They laughed freely as they kidded each other over something. Harry leaned on the door frame and watched the encounter with a smile on his face as a warm spot grew in his chest that could only be called love.

His heart was wrenched with other emotions as he thanked God or who ever it was that took pity on him and fulfilled his wish. Not just to met Draco again but also to see his son. His son turned his head in his direction before screaming excitedly.

"Daddy!" he shouted as he released his grip that he had on Draco's waist before running into to his arms. He catches the little boy and lifts him up into his arms. The boy's smile was goofy as he looked into his daddy eyes and pecked his cheek soundly. His gray blue eyes were shining with laughter as he hugged his dad's neck.

"Daddy, why haven't you changed your clothes yet? Papa said that we were going to Diagon Alley now. I have to buy my supplies for my first year at Hogwarts and we haven't even eaten breakfast yet," the boy said with a pout. Harry looked in Draco's direction to see his lover 'Spouse now I think,' raise one of his brows at Harry. Harry shook his head and laughed lightly. 'Hogwarts? First year? So, he was at least eleven years old now. I know nothing about him.' he thought with a little sadness.

"Fine, I'll change now. You just start eating and don't wait for me. I'll catch up to you later after I take my shower and change my clothes," Harry said as he put the boy down.

"Ewww, you didn't even have a shower yet?" the boy asked as he scrunched up his nose. Harry just laughed on his way back upstairs to their bathroom to take his shower. A few moments later Harry came back with fresh clothes on and a black robe over one arm. He strode over to Draco and held his hips before he pecked him on his lips with a quick kiss. He absentmindedly kissed his son's head on his way towards his chair. He stood behind it as he took up his toast and gulped down his coffee.

"Let's go," he said before putting the toast between his teeth to put on his robe with free hands. Draco shook his head and grabbed his son's hand as he came to stand beside him before going towards the fireplace.

"Harry, I'll go first with James. Ok," Draco said as he moved closer to the fireplace. He dug his hand into the pocket on his belt and pulled out a handful of Floo power.

"Sure," Harry said as continued to slide his arms into this coat. He watched as Draco threw the powder into the fireplace creating a green fire.

"Okay," Draco said before stepping inside with James still at his side. "DIAGON ALLEY," he shouted as they were engulfed in the heatless flame. Harry soon followed by using the floo powder that was next to the fireplace.  
\----  
Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, the three of them went to Gringotts first to get some Galleons from Harry's vault. Harry insisted. Their first shopping stop was Madam Malkin's to get James his robes.

They made sure that they were the ones that would accept the color change for when he was sorted into his house. Being the son of a two different house members will cause the sorting hat some trouble, they joked as they made sure to get a size that wasn't too short. To end their visit they completed his uniform with one black pointed hat, a pair of dragon hide protective gloves, two winter cloaks and ten minutes were spent picking what style to have James' name tags written in.

For two of those minutes Harry just looked at the name that Draco had written down for the store. 'James Malfoy-Potter' Harry repeated to himself a few times before he was pulled into what color would look best. He picked the clerk's suggestion of gold on black. Not that he didn't want to take sides, but he honestly preferred it. When a lettering style and colors had been chosen, Harry didn't have a clue what they were.

They then left to search for just the right cauldron and books for James' first year classes of charms, transfiguration, history of magic, astronomy and herbology. While they were about shopping, Harry was greeted by some people who still looked up to him as 'The Savior'. They thanked Draco and Harry for the party they played in the war and congratulated their son on starting Hogwarts.

"Well, that's done," Harry said as they left Flourish and Blotts with the last book they were looking for. "But we still need to go to Ollivander's to get your wand," he add with a grin as he looked at his son. James seem nervous but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, let's go then," Draco said before dragging Harry and their son to Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they came to the shop, Harry took a look around the shop while Draco pulled his son inside. It hadn't changed one bit from the last time he was in there for a wand for when he was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time also.

"Ah, Mister Potter, isn't it? Mister Malfoy?" Mister Ollivander said as he looked between Harry and Draco in amusement as they come to his disk. "Ah, the little one. Yes, yes, the first year, first wand, I see," the old man said as he looked at James.

"Malfoy Potter than?" the man tried lastly to get a name to call his customers by.

"That will do," Draco sneered, happy that the old man had placed his former last name first.

"Yes, a wand for my son, Mister Ollivander," Harry said with a smile as he nudged Draco in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yes, yes. He has your eyes Mister Potter," Ollivander quickly said to put himself on Harry's good side.

"You are blind indeed. He absolutely has my eyes, old man," Draco said under his breath.  
"And your courage," Ollivander continued as he looked at the young boy.

Draco moan in agony, "Not another Gryffindor," he mumbled to himself as he recognized the house trait. Harry knew he would have been far more pleased for James to be a Slytherin.

"A very smart son indeed," the old man said as he continued to ignore Draco's comments.  
"Geez, what did you expect? He is my son. Of course he's smart. At least he has Slytherin smartness," Draco grumbled loudly. Harry laughed and hugged Draco closer before he kissed his temple.

"Sure he does. I'll never stop thanking you for giving me such a wonderful son," Harry declared to his love. Draco grumble nonsense and tucked his face inside Harry's neck blushing at how happy that made him to hear.

"Anything for you, Love," Draco soon said with love in his voice.

"Oh you two. No lovey-dovey in public, please," their son grimaced as he half asked his parents. Ollivander stared at them with amusement in his old eyes.

"Watch your mouth, young man. If not for this lovey-dovey stuff, you wouldn't be here," Draco said as he narrowed his eyes on his son with a grin on his lips.

"PAPA!" James said in embarrassment. Harry couldn't help but laugh when Draco snorted loudly.

"Well then, your wand hand please." Ollivander said to James to get back to the business at hand. James did as he was told and held out his right hand.

"Dark wood with dragon scales, eight inches. No, no," the old man said before putting that wand and it's box back in it's place along the wall. "Better in holly with fire salamander scales, strong and fierce. Try this," he said as he placed the wand in James hand. He gave the boy and the wand one look together before taking it back. "It would be better in red wood and unicorn mane, ten inches," Ollivander said as he turned back to the wall and then walking down the wall a few feet. "It will be beautiful, but it will also be strong," he said as he made his way back to them. He placed the new wand into James' hand and looked at the boy. "Just move it up and down slightly," he told him.

As soon as James moved his hand a glow came from the tip of his wand. James stared at it in awe. "The right wand for the right man," Ollivander said with a nod and pride at once again matching up the right person with their wand. Harry paid for the wand and said goodbye to Mister Ollivander as Draco walked their boy out of the shop.

Lunch time found the three males still shopping but it provided them with a good reason to stop for a while. They sat down at a small café near the end of Diagon Alley. James was the first to see the pet shop across the street. Well, he thought he was the first.

"Daddy, can I get a pet?" he asked Harry as he continued to look into the windows of Magical Menagerie. Harry looked at his son before turning his head to see what he was looking at. He then turned towards Draco to see him shrug his shoulders before continuing to drink his tea that he had already gotten. 'Did his son have to point out to him the last store that they were looking for?'

"Of course. You can use an owl at Hogwarts for mail. We'll see what they have inside after we have finished our meal," He said as he ruffled his son's hair. James smiled and got up to hug his Dad as Draco looked on.

"Thank you, Dad," James said before taking his seat again. Soon their food arrived and he wolfed down his meal the fastest. When they all had finished eating their lunch, Harry paid the bill and they went across the street to the pet shop. When they arrived inside the shop James stepped away from his parents for a moment as he took in the sights and sounds of all the creatures around him. He then turned around to grab Harry's hand and pulled him from one isle to the next as he saw something more interesting to look at.

"How about this wonderful toad, Jammie?" Draco asked as he walked around the corner to the newest isle, that his son had dragged his Harry to, holding a purple smooth skinned toad that he attempted to give his son.

"Ewwww suck," he said from the other side of Harry's body. Harry smiled at Draco before looking at James.

"What animal would you really like to have?" Harry asked him.

"I'd like an owl. Like Hedwig, Dad." Harry looked down at his son and grinned at his answer.

"Then lets go to owl isle," he said as he grabbed Draco's waist to steer him there.

"Why not mouse? It suits you," Draco asked James as they started walking.

"Papa, I don't like mice," he said with a small pout.

"Why not? They're cute and smart," he said from his place in front of Harry.

"I still don't like mice," his son insisted from the back of the group.

"Hmm... I'd prefer ferrets myself," Harry said as he nuzzled his spouse's neck and bit it slightly. Draco kept his mouth shut as he blushed and tried to glare at Harry at the same time. Harry laughed and kissed his lips with a playfully.

"Dad, Papa," James whined as he heard the popping sound, but he still grinned at them adoringly. Yes, they embarrassed him greatly with their affectionate displays of love in public, but he adored his parents because of them too.

After he got them to move on to the owl isle, they went through the different kinds they had until they found his owl. Gwinie, a brown and white female maned owl. Draco gave the store their address to deliver the owl to as James happily paid and requested their finest batch of owl food with a style that was all Malfoy.  
\-----  
When they arrived home, Draco pack the few bits of James' school supplies that they had brought home into his trunk as Harry carried their son off to the bathroom to take a bath together. After they were finished with their bath, Harry come down to the kitchen looking for something to eat. He saw Draco in front of the stove, cooking dinner as he whistled a song he didn't know. He strode forward and circled his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck as he inhaled his scent deeply. 

Draco sighed as he felt Harry hug him from behind. He leaned his body backwards as Harry kissed his neck again. He smiled softly as he turn his head slightly to kiss Harry on his lips.

Harry captured his lips and deepened the kiss instantly. "I Love you," he whispered into Draco's ear when the kiss ended. Draco turn around and hugged him closer.

"I Love you too. Never forget it," he said as he kissed Harry's eyes one by one. "I will always love you. No matter what."

"You talk as if we'll never see each other again," Harry said with a forced smile. His heart tightened as fear started to seep in. "I won't leave you. Ever," he said although he knew he could leave Draco at any moment. He knew because this was not his life, no matter how much he wished it was.

"I know..." Draco whispered, his body trembling slightly as he squeezed Harry. Harry felt his eyes welling up as he tightened his own hold on Draco. They pulled as they heard their son coming downstairs. Harry gathered up some dishes and set them around the table as Draco brought over what was suppose to make up their meal. Harry smiled as he saw his son enter the kitchen and sit down in one of the three chairs.

Harry walked with his son towards his room asking him questions that James called odd. Harry tucked him in with a blanket that he remembered getting from for Draco years ago. He kissed him on his forehead and told him goodnight before leaving the room and closing the door.

When he came out from his son's bedroom, Draco was waiting for him outside. He was leaning against the wall as he reached out his hand towards Harry. Harry took his hand and pulled Draco closer to his body. He kissed him softly and steered him backwards towards their bedroom never releasing their embrace or their kiss. When they were inside and managed to close the door, Harry started to pull their clothes off. Their kiss deepened and became sloppy as their hands roamed over each others body. Their bodies tangled in a harmonious but frenzied manor as they initiated and engaged in movements that had them wrapped in each others arms, relishing in each others attention and being completely impressed by the emotions and feelings that assaulted their minds and bodies.

When they were resting after their love making, Harry pulled Draco on top of his body. Draco snuggled his head in the curve of Harry's neck and placed his hand on his waist. Harry stroked Draco's back lightly as he kissed his temple. As Harry's panting turned into normal breathing again he heard Draco's breathing becoming shallower as he fell sleep. Harry pulled him just a little bit closer.

"Accio quilt," he spoke quietly to retrieve the quilt from the chair on the other side of the room to cover up their bodies. Harry closed his eyes but he dared not sleep. He was afraid that if he did go to sleep that everything would turn into nothing.

"I love you.." Harry whispered with his voice shaking as he felt a soft pull into unconsciousness. He fought it but in the end he could do nothing but give in.  
\-----  
When Harry awake the next morning, the sun was already high in the sky outside. He exhaled slowly as he placed a tight grip on his emotions.

Wake up sleepyhead... he heard from the voice deep in his heart. Tears started to flow down his face as his emotions escaped him. He wept hard for having lost everything he ever wanted. His heart constricted painfully as he lost his love one more time. Leaving him all alone.

Just once  
Please don't take him away from me  
Take me along  
Just this...  
This one thing I ask of you

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story about Draco's POV. I don't wanna any reader to get confuse when you read it.
> 
> Btw, I used to post my fic at ff.net but I couldn't get any access to it anymore. My provider blocked it up. Well...

Chapter 2 - My Last Wish

I don't mind if I have to be forgotten  
I don't mind if he hates  
I don't mind it at all

How long has it been since I had to leave him? Twelve, thirteen years? I don't even remember... It's too long, even for me. I lost count around the fourth year.

I stood next to his bed crying silently along with my suppose to be husband, once lover. Watching him break down as he wept hard the morning after his wish had been granted was heart breaking. To see how his heart crumbled, how lonely he was and how his only wish was destroying him from the inside out pained me deeply.

Harry's wish was to met me one more time. To see the life we were suppose to have had if I hadn't failed him. The family that I was suppose to have and share with him. The two of us and child. As I continued to watch him crying in bed I saw how much I failed him again. I failed to love him more than I did. I failed to make him happy and worst of all I failed to live long enough to bring our child into this world for him.

I know that I should move on but every time I look at him I couldn't make myself leave his side. I can't leave him alone like this. This is wrong. He shouldn't be this way. He's a broken man who is living an impaired life. I will never stop cursing the day when we were robbed of our life together.

~Flashback~

When the Dark Lord died, all the death eater scattered, trying to escape their future life of doom in Azkaban. Both sides had lost many lives. It didn't matter if it was a Hogwarts' student or an auror. A white wizard or even a death eater. It was a life. Something so precious had been repeatedly robbed by the war and the battle tonight. I looked around and saw death lingering around us, the survivors. Wives and husbands were looking for their spouses. Lovers were searching for each other. A child looked for their parents. Everyone was looking for someone. Just like me. I was looking for my parents and my beloved. I could have lived without my parents, children were meant too, but I knew that I wouldn't have survived without Harry.

I ran around in a fright. What if I had lost my parents? What if Harry was lost to me? What if I had lost all of them? My eyes started to burn as tears started to well up. I asked every person that I met if they had seen my parents or Harry. But just like me, everyone seemed too busy looking for their own beloved ones. No one had an answer that I wanted. My tears trickled down my cheeks as I saw people embracing each other. Kissing and crying together, happy that they had found who they were looking for. Some people were screaming as they cried, calling out to their loved ones to come back to them when all they found was their body. 

I kept on walking, hopping that I wouldn't be found in such a state. I then saw a black haired man with spectacles and bright green eyes walking towards me. I ran to him as he stood still and smiled at me. Harry caught me in his arms as I hugged him tightly, savoring the miracle that we were not lost each other.

When we had both calmed down and were in control of our excitement at finding each other alive and well, we went in search of my parents. During our search we found out that we had lost Thonks, Remus, Greg and Percy. The escaping death eaters were being pursued by aurors and the few of them that had been captured, were waiting for their trial date back at the ministry where they were being dealt with in short order. We heard this from one of our classmates who had joined the ministry. They were sorting out who was a real death eater from those who had been placed under a spell before they were shipped off to Azkaban. 

My parents were at home we later found out via owl. They must have left early to keep themselves from being caught up in the confusion of the battle. My father had been a spy for the side of light when I choose to side with Harry and refused to join the dark side. His loyalty was stronger for family than it was for Voldemort. My mother never truly involved herself in the war, but she did have a moment when she helped Harry that one time when he had been captured by the death eaters and was being held at our home.

Some funerals, like the ones for Remus, Thonk and Percy, were held in Hogwarts. We mourned for the lost ones and tried to be strong for the ones that survived. Everybody cried, especially Harry. We held each others hand through every funeral until the very end. We were able to move on but kept the memories of every person that we lost. When everything was back to being as normal as it could be, Headmaster Dumbledore asked us to come back to Hogwarts to complete our studies. After a little argument, I was able to get Harry to agree to completing our degrees at Hogwarts. 

It was a bit more difficult than I thought it would be, but it had to be done for our own future. We had to endure every memory, new and old that seemed to lurk around every corner. The graves reminded us of every hurt moment and minute of laughter that we had shared with the owners of the names on the head stones. Everything there reminded us of the war.

After our graduation from the Hogwarts, I lived with Harry in Godric Hollow, Harry's parent's house that he had rebuilt. Harry's nightmares were finally gone and he started to truly live again. Both of us worked at Hogwarts, Harry became the DADA teacher and I took over as Potion teacher for Severus. He retired from Hogwarts to live with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. I thanked every god that ever existed for that. Two nemesis that become lovers.

We lived happily together and my parents accepted Harry into the family with open arms when he asked for my hand in marriage in front of them with their blessings. What more could I have wanted than that? Everything seem too perfect until one faithful day. It was a couple days before Harry's 19th birthday during the summer holidays.

"Draco, I'm going to the Weasleys. Do you want to come with me?" Harry shouted from our bedroom.

"No, love. I've got an appointment today. Enjoy yourself and give Molly my greatest regards," I shouted back to Harry from the kitchen. Oh, I've made a truce with the Weasley family too. They are not all that bad, you know and Molly gets my respect for keeping the whole Weasley family on track, not that disasters didn't happen sometimes.

"Will do, Dray," he said as he came into the kitchen. He hugged me from behind as he kissed my neck. I turned my head slightly to capture his lips in mine before he deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped pass my lips and into my mouth. I lifted my right hand and caressed the nape of his neck. We broke the kiss when we finally ran out of breath. I panted into his mouth as he smiled at me. He kissed the tip of my nose and pecked my lips once more before he released me from his arms.

"What did you cook?" he asked as he sat down.

"Toast with eggs and bacon," I said as I gathered his breakfast.

"Cool," he replied as he poured some coffee before taking the plate from me.

"Who do you have an appointment with?" he asked me with a mouthful of food.

"Tedi and my aunt," I said as I poured my morning tea.

"Oh. Why don't we go together tomorrow? I'd like to meet my godson and Andromeda too. That way we can both go to the Weasley's today," he suggested.

"Well, as much I like your plan, I have another plans for today and tomorrow and the day after," I say as I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Why so busy?" Harry asked as he finished his last piece of bacon.

"Well, thanks to someone who left everything to me to organize for my own wedding, with some help from my mother and Molly, of course I'm busy," I said as I smirked at him as he choked on his coffee.

"Hey, you are the one that forbid me from butting in on our wedding preparations," he whined at me.

"If someone said that they would prefers dirty yellow as their wedding robe color and that they wanted pancakes as one of the appetizers, of course that someone would be forbidden from butting in anymore. Really Harry, how could you say that you wanted dirty yellow as your wedding robe color, or that pancake paired with wine was an appetizer? You really have no sense do you? You know, even Molly shuddered from your choices that day," I said as I shrugged my shoulder. 

Harry blushed brightly before I heard him mutter "I like yellow and pancakes." I chuckled at him as I stood up and gathered his plate. 

"Well, if you love pancakes so much, I make some for you tomorrow," I said before I kissed his temple lightly. He just smiled up at me.

"Oh Love, could you remind Molly about tomorrow in Diagon Alley please," I said as he got up to get ready to go to the Burrow.   
"Yes dear," he said solemnly without asking me again to go with him. After Harry had already flooed to the Burrow, I finished cleaning the house before I left to meet with my aunt, Andromeda and my nephew, Tedi Lupin Remus and Thonk's son.

\-----

"Hello Andromeda," I said as I arrived in her fireplace. 

"Hello Dear," my aunt said as she hugged me.  
"Where's my lovely nephew?" I asked as I looked around the room for the sweet baby boy.

"Napping upstairs," she said as she steered me into the kitchen. She poured me some tea and presented me with a plate of chocolate chips cookies. "How's Harry?" she then asked. 

"Fine, thank you. He will be coming tomorrow to meet you and Tedi. He's at the Burrow today," I explain to her.

"I'm glad he's ok. I was afraid for him last year," she said before sighing hard.

"I know. Me too. Last year wasn't a good time for anybody, especially Harry, Tedi, you and Molly," I said as I clapped both of her hands in mine. We stayed silent for a moment as we supported each other. She shuddered a little and hitched her breath as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You're different now dear," Andromeda said as she laughed softly. I quirked my eyebrows to her. "I always wondering before, what would become of you with your parent's pampering you so much, and giving you everything you asked for," she said as she winked at me.

"What have I become?" I asked her as I smirked. "I'm still the same Malfoy git from before. Maybe more so than before. After all, I got The Boy Who Lived for myself," I said smugly with a smile on my face. She laughed.

"You grew up so much Draco and I'm thankful for that. But if you are still a git, I should ask Harry to get himself checked out for choosing a git for his spouse," she said with a snicker.

"I bet you would," I smirked as I sipped my tea.

"You are good for him, Draco. He loves you so much," she said solemnly.

"I know and I'm very grateful that I met him. I'm in love with him too. Without him, I might still have become a selfish git of a bastard. But that is something that I would never want to imagine," I said as I shuddered from the thought of never being with Harry.

"Love changes everyone Draco. You, me, your mother, everyone," she told me as she squeezed my hand hard.

"I know and I'm grateful." We smiled at each other before we heard a loud crying wail that came from upstairs. 

"I'll get him," I said as stood up and winked at her before going up to the bedroom. When I reach the bedroom, I saw Tedi bawling his eyes out. "Well, what have we got here?" I asked to him as I picked him up. He sniff lightly when he saw me. I kissed his chubby cheek with a pop.

"Dwago," he said as he gripped my clothes in his tiny hands. He snuggle his face to my chest as I checked his pampers. 'Clean,' I thought before turning and taking him downstairs. He yawned as he settled in my arms. I entered the kitchen and placed him in my lap to give him some milk that my aunt had waiting for him and piece of a cookie. Andromeda smiled at me as I held him.

"You are great with children," she said with an annoying twinkle in her eyes.

"Gezz, thank you, but I'm not as good as Harry," I grimace. She laugh whole heartily.

"You will be when you get your own child," she smiled. "How's your wedding preparations coming along? Two more weeks to go, right?" she asked.

"Good. Just a little bit more arranging here and there and everything will be perfect." I smiled from ear to ear as a told her about the arrangement that I had already done and what I had left to do. I told her about the food to be served, the place it was going to be held, how I organized the ceremony even the robes. She listened to every thing that I told her. Once in while she would she give me some ideas on how to make somethings better. 

"Umm, Andromeda. Can I ask for your help?" I asked her after we finished talking about the wedding plan.

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

"Well, tomorrow is Harry's birthday," I said as I looked into her eyes. She nodded her head as she encouraged me to continue. "I'm planning to celebrate it with friends and family and I've already arranged for the party to be in our house. I was wondering if you could divert his attention here, while I prepared for the party, until 6 o'clock. Can you?" 

"Sure, Dear. Of course," she said with a broad smile in her lips.

"Thank you, Andromeda. It means so much to me." I smile back at her before looking for her clock. it was already three o'clock. "Thank you, Andromeda, but I'm afraid that I have to go now."

"Sure, Dear. I'll hold on to Harry tomorrow. Don't worry," she said as she winked at me when she took Tedi from my arms. I stepped outside before I apparated away.

\-----

When I apparated to St. Mugos from my aunt's house, I went straight to my family's medi wizard. I knocked at his door and waited for him to ask me to come inside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?" the medi wizard asked with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rosewood," I said as I sat on the bed. "I'd like to get a checkup. Lately I've been feeling unwell."

"The symptoms, please," he asked as he started to scribe some notes on his pad.

"I throw up in the mornings and I get this headache every time. My mood changes so fast at times and sometimes, I feel nauseous. I tried some flu potion for three weeks but I didn't get better," I explained to him. He looked at me before he continued to scribe.

"I'm gonna cast a diagnostic spell, now. So please relax," he said as he tipped his wand in my direction. He took the scribe that appeared before his hand and read it. He stared at the result for a moment before he glanced at me and reread it. "So, how's your sex life, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Please just answer the question, Mr. Malfoy," he said coldly.

"Good, I supposed. With a lot of sex and all," I said with a sneer.

"And your lover is a boy, I assume. Are you bottom?" he asked lightly, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Yes, and of course yes. I like being pounded in the ass." I smile brightly at him. He blushed slightly as he cleared his throat. "Are my answers helping you, Mr. Rosewood?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes, very much, Mr. Malfoy," he sighed as he looked at me.

"So, what is it? Can I be cured? I have my wedding to attend in two weeks and a party to arrange for tomorrow." I gritted my teeth as he continued his scribe and avoided answering me.

"Your wedding, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked to make sure he heard right I think.

"No, my father's. Of course my wedding, Mr. Rosewood. What part of 'I have my wedding to attend' didn't you understand?" I sneered at him.

"Well... Congratulation then, Mr. Malfoy," he smiled at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"What for? My wedding? Thank you then, Mr. Rosewood. So..." I asked him with frown for he said nothing about my illness.

"Yes, yes. Congratulation for your upcoming wedding and congratulation on your pregnancy. You are three weeks along. Congratulation indeed," he said as he patted my shoulder. I gaped at him dumbfound. My jaw slacked. I opened and close my mouth as I tried to say something. I couldn't think of anything. Pregnant? Three weeks? Harry's baby? I stared at the medi wizard as he continued to speak. I didn't hear what he was saying as he put some prescription in my hands and steered me out the door. I stared dumbfounded at the paper before looking at my still flat stomach.

I caressed it as I replayed what the medi wizard had just said to me. 'I'm pregnant with Harry's baby.' I felt tears well up in my eyes. My breath hitched in my lungs, it was the best present that I could have given to Harry. Emotions swirled madly in my chest. Pride, gratefulness, love mostly and happiness swirled to become one in me. I evened out my breathing as I went to the pharmacy to get my prescription. I went home happily as I thought about how to break this news to Harry.

Harry and I were going to become parents. A real family, me, Harry and our child. I wished that it would be a beautiful baby girl with his green eyes. I smiled wishfully as I walked out of St. Mugos and towards our home. Little did I know that my happiness would be over in a few minutes. 

\----

I apparated back to Godric's Hollow at five o'clock. I opened the door and went inside. I took a bath with this happy feeling still bubbling in me. I felt that I was flying every now and then. When I walked back into the bedroom I scrutinized myself in the mirror. I looked at my flat stomach that would soon will be swelled with our child. I caressed it and wished that it would be strong like its father. I put on my worn house clothes and went down stairs to prepare dinner.

I hummed while I cooked. After not too long, I heard someone enter the kitchen. I turned around to see my mother standing there in my kitchen door way. I smile at her and walked over to greet her.

"Sectutempra," I heard my mother say as I got closer. Before I could process what she'd said I felt a big gash as it cut me from my stomach to my chest. I grabbed my bloodied stomach in panic before I fell to the floor. I had no strength as shock gripped my body and blood rushed out from my wound even faster. 'My baby, Merlin, please.' I prayed as I chocked on some blood that had somehow made it's way into my throat.

"Mo..ther..." I choked softly. I stared up at my mother in disbelief, her face blank and her body stood rigid. She turned around and walked up to the fire place. I saw her leave along with my hope before I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. 'Why?' I thought again and again. I cried there in my kitchen, dying on this cold floor at the hands of my own mother. I could do nothing. I cursed my foolishness. Why did I leave my wand in the bedroom? Why don't I bring it down with me? Why, why and why? 

Soon I felt a numbness as it started to spread throughout my body. My blood continued to pour out onto the floor beneath me as my heart started to beat faster in fear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I whispered again and again as I prayed inside of my heart. 'Merlin, please let Harry come home now. Please don't take away my happiness now. Not when I can finally give him what he wished for the most. A real family. Me, him and our child. Our wedding, his birthday. Please, don't let me destroy his birthday.'

'I'm afraid to die. I'm afraid of leaving him behind. I want to live with him. I couldn't even protect my own child. Please let it live. It hasn't even taken its first breath in this world. Oh god, why? Why now? Why me? What mistake did I make to have it come back on me now? Why my own mother?' I cried as my breath hitched harshly. My breathing became shallow. I knew my time was near. 'I'm sorry, Harry.'

I heard someone as they flooed into the fire place. "Draco, are you home?"

'Harry...' I smiled wistfully. I heard his footsteps as he walked upstairs to our bedroom. "Harry..." I said as loudly as I could but it just came out as a whisper. When I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen I directed my stare to the door. He looked so happy and content before horror crept over his handsome face. He ran to me and held me in his arms.

"Draco, how? Why? Who?" he asked as the color drained from his face. He pushed his hand to my wound to slow the bleeding down. I shivered badly as the cold continued to spread all over my body. I felt tired and content in his arms. I knew it was too late to do anything. It had been too long. I was just grateful that at least I was able to see his face one last time. I raised my bloodied hand to his cheek and caressed it softly before I lost all my strength.

"I love.. you, Harry. I wa..nt to live.. Li..ve..Harry." I tried to smile my last smile for him, but tears flowed in streams down my cheeks. He screamed at me, but I couldn't hear anything. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I failed you again. I'm sorry that I have to take your child along with me. I'm sorry that I destroyed your birthday, I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain again. I'm sorry for everything.' I thought as my eyelids close themselves and I took my last breath in his arms. My tears trickled down my cheek for the last time as I went to sleep for the last time.

Tomorrow came and the party was still there. But the difference was that there was no laughter at this party. Everybody was crying as they sent me to my last resting place. My mother cried hard when she and father had to bury me. I didn't understand why she was crying over me when she was the one that killed me. I tried to hold Harry's hand through this, but my hand just slid though his. 

Later on, Harry worked day and night trying to track down who killed me. When Harry finally got the facts that proved it was my mother's hand that cast the dark curse, he went to my father to ask him what he knew about it. I had never seen my father look so old and depressed before that day. He agreed to help Harry find out the truth about my death by checking my mother. After they tracked down my mother's memories, my father, Harry and I finally knew that she never wished my dead because she attacked me under the imperius curse and been obliviated afterward by a death eater that was looking for revenge against Harry. She was absolutely obvious about it all. The death eater had taken precautions in case her mind was ever looked into. They couldn't find out who he was so he still roamed free in the wizarding world.

I was relieved and somewhere in my heart I knew it wasn't really my mother that killed me. I didn't mind that they never told my mother what they found. It was the best choice for her. What would a mother do if she were told that they killed their own child even if it was against her will? I wouldn't want to find out, especially with my own mother for whom I still loved so very much.

~End Flashback~

I wished that he never made his wish. I wished that he could move on. I wished that he could find his happiness again. I wish.. I wish.. I wish.. I just wish for his happiness. I brought him enough pain, is this so difficult to grant? Just his happiness?

If with him hating me he could get his happiness? I wouldn't mind.

If I never met him could that grant his happiness? I could bear it.

If he never loved me would he get his happiness? I would accept it.  
If...  
If...  
If...

If just with if I could change the past I would do everything I could.

Is it so difficult to grant my last wish..

His happiness after my death...

To see him smile until death reunited us once more...

Is it so difficult to grant my last wish for his happiness...

\----

Here he was, standing at my grave. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he told me how he missed me so much. How he wished that his dream could come true, that this was just a nightmare he wanted to wake up from. How he wished that I was still with him. To have me smile at him, to love him, to just be with him. How he wished he could come with me.

He smiled at my grave before he knelt down and kissed the headstone "I love you, Draco. Always. Would you wait for me for just for a little while longer?" he asked before he stood up and walked away. Not too far away, he stopped to glance back at my headstone once more before he resumed his walk. 

"Good bye for now, Love." I heard him say on the wind.

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
June 30th, 1980 July 30th, 1999  
Rests here in peace  
Our dearest Son, Love and Friend

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chap back to Harry's POV and this is the final chap.

Will you be there for me?  
Will you wait for me?  
Will you know me if we ever meet again?  
I will finally meet you again...  
At last.

'Why?' Was the question that I kept on repeating in my head. 'Why did you take him again from me?' I asked and keep on asking again and again, but no one answers me. Sobs and hiccups filled my bedroom. Sunlight covered me as I laid there in my bed. 'Merlin, why take him again when I finally met him last night? Why rob me of him again?  
'Why don't you take me with you instead of leaving me behind once more?' I asked Draco as I continued to cry. My heart constricted painfully as I felt the weight of being left all alone again.

'Merlin, why?' I cried out silently as I felt my heart start to crumble one more time. I knew that I'll had lost all hope now that I had been with my lover, my beloved fiancé, once again.  
Merlin, please...

Please don't leave me Draco  
Please don't leave me again

My tears continued to flow. I tried to control my emotions but I couldn't do it. Not when I lost my only light one more time. I couldn't take it anymore. I may have gotten my wish, yes, but I never wished to been parted from him again. From my Draco.

Wake up, Sleepyhead. I could still hear his soft voice in my ears, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to find him anywhere in this house. Never again. This was something I knew because I've been checking every room now and then everyday for twelve years now. I've hoped and hoped, but it never came true. Never. Not until last night. My beloved came back into my arms just like I remembered and it hurt to let him go again.

I turned my head slightly. I looked around my bedroom, the same bedroom I shared with Draco. I didn't change anything in this house. Nothing. In my bedroom, I still had two pillows. One was his favorite. I never packing away his wardrobe, not even his bath supplies from our bathroom. I still have his toothbrush on the sink in our glass along with my own toothbrush and toothpaste. I never touched his shoes and I left his favorite dishes alone on the table like he left them the day he died. I even played his favorite music like he always did everyday in the evening.

I left everything like it had been the day he died. Everyone said that I had to pack up all of Draco's things, but I've never done it. Not because I didn't want to do it, but because I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose my memories of him. The memory of his smile when he saw me was in the bathroom. His laughter as I told him about my classes were at the kitchen table. Draco's pranks to cheers me up when I was down was along the hallway or at the front door. His passion as we made loved would always be in our bedroom and his last smile as he laid dying in my arms in the heart of our kitchen.

I kept on fooling myself. Thinking that someday if I kept a vigil on your memories, you would come back to me. One day you just pop out from one of the rooms in this house as if it had been just a bad dream and that nothing ever happened to you. To us. That you were still here, with me. So I kept on hoping.

I know I make everyone worry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, even Lucius and Narcissa but I also know that I could not be bothered to care. I know that I would have lost my mind if I lost everything. First I lost you, but if I lost any memories of you too, I would have gone insane. That's the only thing that is keeping me sane enough to survive each day. Your memory in me, in this house, with everything inside it that reminds me of you. Draco.

I stare blankly at my clock. It's fifteen till eleven. I have an appointment with Sirius at eleven o'clock as usual since Draco's death. He would accompany me to lunch with Severus and later in the afternoon people would come by to celebrate my birthday. It was the same routine every year. I sighed tiredly as I wiped the tear stains from my face. I wish I don't have to wake up anymore. 

I'm so tired and I miss him so much that the hurt never seems to go away. I got up and went to my bathroom to get showered before Sirius came and bothered me with the hell of his happy life that I got to look in on.

\---

I wish..  
I wish..  
But all I could do was just wish..  
I can't do anything more.

"Harry!" Sirius grabbed my arms and hugged me hard after he come out of the fireplace by floo. "Happy birthday, Harry," he said as he kiss my forehead.

"Thanks, Sirius," I said as I hugged him back. "Where's Sev?"

"Still at home. He'll come with Sorren at one to have lunch with us." He smile at me. I smirked back at him though I felt my eyes water slightly as he mentions his son, Sorren Black. His son with Severus, my nine years old little 'brother'. I inhaled shakily and turned around slightly when I knew he heard me. He grabs my shoulder and turns me back to face him.

"Sirius, I have to prepare the tea. Have you had breakfast?" I asked as I start to turn away to hide my eyes from him. I don't want him to be worried about me again. I tried to get his grip off my shoulder as I tried to move away but he wouldn't let me. He cups my chin and pulls my face back towards his.

"Harry-" he said as he saw my watery eyes as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm fine, Sirius. You know it's happen every year." I laugh harshly as I lowed my gaze.

"Harry, what happened?" he asks softly as he caresses my cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing, Sirius," I said as I felt the tears hanging on my eyelashes when he started to fuss over me. His worrying gets added to my emotions and I feel my control begin to slip little by a little. I begin to lose my grip on my emotions as I remembered my own in-dream son. My little James. My son with Draco. Our child in my dream. My supposed to be son.

"Harry, please. Tell me what's wrong?" he said as he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head softly as my tears fall into his shirt. I I grab his shirt as my body trembled from my sobbing. He steers me to sit on my sofa as he patted my back. I keep crying onto his shoulder and he waited for my cries to subside. "Tell me, Harry. What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he now caresses my back.

"No. You don't say something wrong. It's just me, Sirius. It's not your fault," I said hoarsely. He said nothing as he waited for my explanation. I inhaled deeply to slow my breathing down. "It's just me, Sirius. Really."

"Tell me, Harry. It'll help you to talk it out. To say it to someone else," he said.

"It's just about Sorren..." I started as tears begin to gather in my eyes again.

"What about him?" he asked patiently, though I know he's so confuse right now.

"Not really him. It's just about my dream from last night. My dream about Draco, me and our son. It felt so real," I begin. I held my breath as I tried to control my feelings. My tears, my sadness and my frustration. When Sirius said nothing, I continued my story. "It began with a wish I made last night. I wished that I could met Draco one more time and it had been granted. I met him in my dream last night."

"He was here, Sirius. In this house, in my bedroom..." I shut my eyes and bit my lip hard to keep my tears at bay. "The same bedroom like I've been using. The same bed, wardrobe, table, even our photographs. But there was a new photograph of my son. Our son James." I swallow hard as I looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Sirius. Our son. Draco and mine. An eleven years old boy. James Albus Malfoy Potter. He was almost the exact age of how long Draco has been gone." I wiped my tears as they trickled down my cheeks. I licked my lips as I tried to smile at him. "I can still see him. Black messy hair like mine, a pointy face and gray blue eyes just like Draco's. I still can feel them, Sirius, here in my arms. I still can feel their skin and their breath as they hugged me. I can still feel their laughter and voices, here under my skin, and their words keep repeating in my ears. Everything we said and talked about." I pulled myself from his arms and stood up from the sofa.

"I still can feel them, Sirius. I never dreamed that it would hurt like this," I looked down at him. Tears openly poured from eyes. My chest was hurting so badly. It felt like someone had grabbed my heart and was squeezing it hard as I saw them again with me sitting outside the cafe. I sobbed and my breathing was shakily. My control disappeared as I continued to weep and hiccups were produced from my uneven breathing.

"It's just a dream, Harry," he said trying to sooth me.

"I KNOW it was a dream, Sirius. Do you think I don't know? Don't you think I understand that he and my son would never be here? That they have never been in this house with me? Don't you think that I don't understand that it's just a fucking dream and that it's destroying me to know that it just my imagination?... A dream. Something that would never happen. I understand very clearly, Sirius. But still...still," I said as I broke off into a loud sob.

"Still, it felt like they really existed. Like they were really here, and when Draco died James died with him. How I wish I never dreamed of the two of them or that he wouldn't let me leave them. That he would keep me there with them now that we were back together. I was with him again and when he left me he took our son from me this time." My breathing came out in pants and I continued to cry out. My heart ached hard until it felt numb. I do wish I could never wake up. Stop moving and breathing. Just sleep and stop feeling.

"Maybe that was my future, Sirius. If I never messed up. If I had saved him. If I came home earlier before. If.. if.. if.. But, it's too late now. I could never save him. I could never have a future with him. I could never be with him anymore. I could never have a family with him. I could never have my James again. Everything.. Nothing anymore, Sirius.." I sobbed freely as I rocked my body back and forth slightly. I hugged myself as I tried to remove the chill that had now moved into my body.

"What is left for me, Sirius?" I asked him after a long moment. "Nothing. Nothing is important to me anymore. I feel numb. When I saw him once again. Felt his soft skin under my finger tips, felt his kiss on my mouth, felt his body against mine, everything seem so perfect. He was my soul, and I lost him." I said as I stared blankly back at him. My sobbing was over but tears still leaking down my cheeks. I cried as he got up and held me in his arms once more.

"None of this is your fault, Harry. He knew it. We all know it and you need to know it too. You can't predict what will happen to the ones you love and be there to save them every time. There are somethings that you couldn't prevent. You're human, Harry. It's not your fault," he said in husky voice. I felt his tears on my face as he kissed my head softly. "It's never your fault. I'm sure Draco would agree with me too."

I know..  
I know..  
But still..  
I'm felt guilty  
Just if I had some how known...  
Just if I had come home earlier...   
Just if...

Nothing would be black anymore  
Nothing, and I wouldn't feel like every time I cried blood flowed from my soul.

\---

Now, here I was, standing at his grave with white roses in hand. I bent down and cleaned his headstone before placing the roses there. I slid my fingers slowly over his engraved name. It looked so beautifully written in the stone. 'Draco'. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I stood upright again.

"Hey, love. It's a new year again. Another year seem to have passed by. I'm older and here you are, twelve years now. You know, I miss you so much it hurts," I said. New tears hung onto my lashes. "I dreamt about you last night. You.. and our son. A future that we should have had. A beautiful family, you, me and James. A perfect life full of the love I felt. I know I would have loved both of you so much."

"I wish... I wish it wasn't just a dream. How I wish it was true, that my life now was just a bad dream. It felts like a nightmare without you here. I miss being with you, I miss you loving me, and I miss seeing you smile at me." I grimaced at the headstone. My breath heaved hard from a sob that I swallowed before licking my lips.

"You know, Draco, when you came into my dream.. I wished that I would never wake up. I wouldn't have minded living a dream with you. You could have taken me with you instead and I wouldn't have minded at all, but you left me again. I've thought about hating you, wishing that I never loved you like this. But still...I could never make myself regret this or how much I love you. To love you so much it's hurt and I could never hate you for whatever you've done to me." I stayed still for a while before I crouched down and kissed his headstone lightly. I felt its coldness on my lips as I pretending to feel his lips instead his headstone.

"I love you, Draco. Always. Would you wait for me just for a little while longer?" I asked him with a smile 'Just a little while longer' I said to myself as I stood up and turn around to leave the cemetery. Not too far away, I glanced back and I stared to his headstone for the last time. "Good bye for now, Love." I whispered to him before I resume my walk and made my way home to my birthday party.

\---

When my birthday party ended, it was already pass midnight. Severus, Sorren and Sirius were sleeping over and were already in bed. When the last guest was gone, I strode up to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. I opened my bedside table and I took out an ornate little box. I opened the lid and look out a pair of beautiful rings. 

The platinum rings were expertly engraved on the inside. His ring held my name and my ring had his. They were our wedding bands.  
I caressed them softly before I took my ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. 

"I swear my love to my husband, Draco Malfoy, to love him in sickness and health to my dying day." I whispered as I kissed the ring softly. "I love you, Love." I said with small smile in my lips. I laid down on my bed as I tried to sleep. I heard his beautiful voice and his laughter as my eyes fluttered close.

Wake up, Sleepyhead  
Let's go now, Love  
I've been waiting for you  
Let's go together, never be apart again  
Take my hand and come with me  
Be with your son and me  
Come be with us

\---

"Harry, are you up? It's past ten o'clock," Sirius said as he knocked on Harry's door. No one answered. He knocked once more before he opened the door. "Harry?" he said softly as he came into the room and walked toward the bed where a body laid sleeping under the covers in peace.

"Harry?" Sirius prompted as he sat down on the bed. He saw his godson's sleeping with sunlight illuminating his handsome face. A small but peaceful smile laid across his lips and his face looked soft and calm. He was sleeping serenely for the first time in twelve years. As much as Sirius didn't want to wake him from the peace he had found, he reached a hand out and shook him. Harry didn't move. 

He shook him one more time and his breath hitched as he realized that Harry wasn't just sleeping. His eyes started to water as he took his godson carefully into his arms as he checked his pulse to make sure.

None. He found no pulse and his body was already cold. His godson had disappeared forever into his sleep just after his thirty first birthday following his beloved, his soul mate. 

He went in peace, in his own bed. No one could ever have guessed by looking at him that he was gone. He looked like he was just sleeping. So peaceful and happy. 'Just like when he was with Draco' Sirius thought as continued to look down at him. He knew that this would be the last time he would be able to see his godson so he continued to look at the face that he wanted to remember this way. Tears started to pour down his face as he hugged Harry's body close as he now came to terms with losing another beloved one, one more time.

Will you be there for me?

Of course I will, you silly. I've told you before I would never leave you alone. Malfoys always keep their promises.

You waited for me?

I waited twelve years for you to come back to me, into my arms.

Am I the same man you left? The man you loved?

I will always recognize my soul mate. You are the only one for me.

When will I finally meet you again?

I am here Harry, now, to fetch you. To take you home with me and our son.

To take me home?

At last.

~Fin~


End file.
